Lazy Days (You Can Decide What Happens)
by lazersfanfics
Summary: This Starco fanfic is just about the two of them being lazy together. Tons of Starco here, with credit to atomicmangoes on tumblr for the pic. Wanna contribute? Send a prompt in the comments or send your story in my inbox! You might be lucky enough to have it published! (Must be lazy-related, no exceptions)
1. Lazy Day 1

The sun was shining so bright on a warm Saturday morning. Actually, it was 2 hours until noon, but it was most deserving for the weekend nevertheless. Marco slowly got up from his long nap, stretching his arms and yawning so loud. He's unsure how this weekend will turn out, but he's definitely gonna make the most of it, since school had got him completely stressed out.

"Morning, Marco," a mysterious voice emerged from the bed.

"Morning, Star."

Marco looked at his right and noticed that Star laid right next to him.

"STAR?!" Marco screamed, falling off the bed.

"Marco, you ok?" Star asked, looking at him on top of the bed.

"I'm fine..." He got off the ground and dusted his pajamas. "It's just... Why are you in my bed?"

"Well, I just wanted to-"

"Did you went in my room last night?"

"NO! That's not it!"

"So why are you here?"

"Well, I woke up early today, and I don't have anything to do today, so I decided to lay in your bed today."

Marco was a bit surprised. He knows Star does a lot of crazy things, but this might be her craziest yet. A princess from another dimension having all that she can desire with her wand is lying on his bed. It made him blush a little.

"So, you just want a lazy day today?" he questioned.

"As boring as it might sound, yeah," she responded, lying her head on the pillow again. "I mean, from school, fighting monsters, and everything else, I'd like to have a break now."

She made a good point, Marco thought. He wanted a break the moment he woke up this morning. And Star is finally letting him have his break. She usually orchestrates these crazy adventures anyways. All in all, he was relieved of this lazy day.

"Alright, then," he told Star. "Let's have a lazy day."

"Awesome!" she answered in glee.

Marco grabbed his phone and got back in the bed with Star. As he was twiddling around on his phone, she put her head closer to his shoulder, looking at what he was doing. As much as he wanted to push her aside for comfort reasons, he ignored it and went back to seeing his messages and whatnot.

It's their lazy day, he might as well share this peaceful moment with her.

[Wanna contribute to this project? Send a prompt on the comments below, or better yet, send your Lazy Days story through my inbox and yours might get published!]


	2. Lazy Day 2

(this prompt's "Movie Night," sent by SonicELITE)

The sun had finally went down. Star and Marco were on their 3rd romcom movie Marco's parents let them borrow. Many nachos were devoured, but at some points of the movie, they had Chinese food and burritos. Without a doubt, the two of them had a good lazy Sunday, sharing laughs and lying on the comfy couch.

Nearly halfway through the 3rd movie, Marco wondered, "Remind me again why we've agreed to this? All of this is pretty lame."

"I just thought watching movies would be fun," Star replied, with her legs lying on top on him. "We gotta make the most of our lazy days."

"Fair point. I was kinda hoping for some action movies, though."

"Your mom didn't feel like finding those, so she thought these were good."

"Oh, I see." He rolled his eyes in disbelief.

To be honest, Star was kinda begging for these romcoms. But she never really had a good reason for it. Was it to get pointers on Oskar? Was it to share another lazy day with Marco? Was there even a third good reason she can say? She really didn't have an answer to it. But as long as she's having a good lazy day, none of that mattered as much.

After an hour had passed, the 3rd movie had finally ended. A relieved Marco pushed Star's legs aside and went to the DVD player.

"Thank the heavens," Marco rejoiced, ejecting the disc out. "I think that was the worst out of all of them."

"I'm positive you said that on every movie we've watched," Star responded.

"Well, can you blame me? I ain't cut for this."

"Just remember to put the last romcom in the player."

Marco sticked out his tongue as he headed back on the couch. As terrible as the romcoms were, Star thought it wasn't so bad to watch. Then again, nothing was really bad for Star. If anything, the movies was more com than rom. It definitely made her curious about the roms, but she guess some things were just left as entertainment purposes. She used to date a demon after all. Still, things would probably be better if it was in her vision.

"Hey Marco," Star asked, putting her legs back on top of his again.

"Yeah, what is it?" he answered, twiddling around his phone.

"What would you do if you were one of the actors in these movies?"

"Probably get the girl with my karate.

Star giggled as he put his phone down.

"Well, maybe more than that. Might walk her around town, or anywhere, really. Have her taste my awesome nachos, and give her affection. You know, normal stuff, nothing too crazy."

"Seems legit."

"I guess."

"No, it is. I may be from another dimension, but I respect the simple things. Like having a lazy day, lying down and taking things slow. Like, if I was one of the actresses, I'd just ask to stay at home and chill. Maybe do some other things like going out for a walk, but other than that, just simple things."

Marco smiled at her. At times, he dreams of romantic dates with Jackie Lynn Thomas, but deep down, the simple things is what he desires. And Star respected that the most. One of the many reason he enjoys these lazy days, no matter what they're doing.

"Thanks, Star," he said to her.

"Don't mention it," she replied. "The simple things should make everyone happy."

"True chiz."

Star laid on Marco's shoulder, as the last romcom of today began to start.

[Wanna contribute? Send a prompt in the comments below, or better yet, PM me your lazy day story and yours might get published!]


	3. Lazy Day 3

(this prompt's "Backyard Picnic," sent by deadshoot12345)

Afternoon finally hit on a lazy Saturday. Star made a picnic blanket out of her wand, while Marco brought in the food. Once he set the food down, both of them sat on the blanket and began to eat.

The whole picnic process wasn't easy to make, however. Star wanted to have a picnic after having that movie night last weekend, but Marco felt it wasn't lazy day-related at all. Luckily, both of them agreed to have the picnic in their own backyard, so the lazy days can stay in balance. The picnic food, however, was a whole another food. Both of them argued about who was the one to bring what to eat. Marco stressed about how he wanted to bring the food since he was a great cook, but Star wanted to make the food for a change, or go to another dimension to get the food. Eventually, both of them went to bring food; Marco brought his super awesome nachos while Star brought some sandwiches.

So the two of them ate their delicious food, with both mixing the sandwiches and nachos together. Marco took a bite of his sandwich, and really thought it was best sandwich he'd ever ate. He would never eat anything else but that sandwich if he had the ability. On the other hand, the nachos were never a disappointment to Star. The decision for both of them to bring food wasn't regrettable at all.

"Wow," Marco said with a smile on his face. "You were right, Star. These sandwiches are really delicious!"

"What can I say, Marco?" she replied while smiling back at him. "I know my ways."

"That kinda worries me."

"You would say that!" She nearly spat out her food from laughter.

The two of them were nearly done with all of their food. Marco ate nearly 5 sandwiches, while both of them were halfway finished with the nachos.

"You know," Marco said with cheeks full of food. "I'm glad we'd worked out this backyard picnic."

"Probably be better if we'd had our friends," Star responded, opening a can of lemon-lime soda.

"Then you'd be breaking our lazy day rules. The ones you created."

"I guess. But then again, I created it, so I should have my own say."

"I don't think so. You just wanna bring Oskar to our backyard, huh?"

"Shut up!" She gently pushed him and the two of them burst into laughter.

"Alright, alright. I'm sure we could do that next week."

"Nah, I change my mind. I am a girl on my word."

"Oh, now you wanna go back to your word, huh?"

"Seriously, stop!" Both of them laughed once more.

After a half hour, the two of them had finally finished the backyard picnic. Marco insisted on cleaning it up, but Star vaporized it instead. He rolled his eyes, as he usually does when she uses her wand, but she ignored it.

"Hey, thanks for the picnic again," he told her. "I really enjoyed going out our backyard and eating for a change."

"Thank you for joining me," she answered back. "None of this wouldn't happen if you weren't there."

"Whatever works on this lazy day." The two of them hugged each other tightly. "Now, last one in is a servant of Ludo!"

"What?! Hey, get back here!"

Star and Marco raced to get back inside the house, continuing their lazy day activities.

[Wanna contribute? Send a prompt in the comments below, or better yet, PM me your lazy day story and yours might get published!]


End file.
